Nobody Breaks My Heart
by Katie Cipriano
Summary: Kaya Penelope is a bookworm and the teacher's pet. As she in her 7th year takes on the duty of Head Girl, she encounter several problems - the biggest one known by the name of Draco Malfoy.
1. Introduction

_First question: have you ever considered the face behind the mask is different from the one in front of it?_

_Second question: have you ever paid much attention to the shadows? _

When I was 11, I was determined I would be placed in the house of Slytherin. I'd decided that was the only place I fit in.

"Penelope, Kaya!"

As I'd heard my name being shouted, I'd walked up to the little stool placed only a few feet in front of me. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, but has the hat roared, "RAVENCLAW!", all coloured drowned from my face.

McGonagall had to give me a little push for me to get off the stool. I stumbled down the table filled with Ravenclaws from all years, with eyes filled with dread.

I had never been a person who loved chores or hard work, or work at all, really. That's one of the reasons why I always pictured myself getting sorted into Slytherin, so when the Sorting Hat placed me in Ravenclaw the word shocked would be understating my reaction. I'd been absolutely furious at first, then just mad. Then I started to freak out when a 7th year Prefect started going on about Ravenclaw's and how we were the cleverest students at Hogwarts. And that they loved learning and all that. I totally freaked out. Totally.

Learning hardly interested me, and now suddenly I was supposed to love it?

And being among the cleverest students at school? Talk about pressure!

I grew into the role, however. I started to avoid people and I spent most of my time in the library, all to study and live up to my reputation as a Ravenclaw.

Friends? Can't say I have any. I do share a dorm with Luna Lovegood. She's nice. A bit loony as everyone says, but she's the only one who can keep up with my moods. Sometimes she's with Neville Longbottom as well and I might tag along. Usually I don't, but I might every now and then.

My hard work and studying paid off at all times, though. I have never received anything but O's.

In my fifth year I therefore, due to my good grades, was rewarded by being made a Prefect. This was much to my dismay, as it meant I had even more duties, along with all the chunk of homework I was sure to be given.

Taking on the duty, I thought nothing more of it. Until another, all too similar letter arrived in my room. I already knew what it would say, before I opened the envelope.

I'd been made Head Girl…

That meant all Prefects, _all 16 of them_, would be my responsibility. Of course the Head Boy, whoever that was, would help, but still. It was a huge responsibility, and it would also be my job to arrange gatherings and all those fancy things I'd never even attended myself. Well, except the Yule Ball. That I HAD to attend, unfortunately.

Not wanting to let down the Headmaster or any other of the teachers, I accepted.

Being Head Girl was going to be tough, but one particular Prefect was about to make it all so much tougher.


	2. Back To School

I made my way towards McGonagall's office to receive some information and a schedule of my Head Girl duties. I still knew nothing of who had been made Head Boy. My speculations had been all over the place. Harry Potter from Gryffindor, perhaps? Everyone knew he was the Headmaster's favourite student. Then again, could be Draco Malfoy from Slytherin. He is the godson of Severus Snape, Dumbledore's right hand.

From Hufflepuff I knew of no one, so there was no one to pick from there.

I stopped as I reached a medium wooden door, and gently knocked my knuckles against its surface three times.

Magically, the door swung open to reveal Professor McGonagall and:

"Weasley?" I blurted. Ron Weasley was Head Boy? _How?_

Weasley shrugged lightly. "I'm as clueless as you," he sighed and I sat down on the chair beside him, looking up at McGonagall.

"You will be sharing a dorm together on the 7th floor," she began and Wealsey and I shared an uncomfortable glance. I knew nothing of this lad except the basics; Harry Potter's best friend, dating Hermione Granger, brother of Fred and George Weasley, Ginny Weasley and that he doesn't get very good grades. It had surprised me he had even made it as a Prefect. Head Boy was overdoing it. By far.

"Your password is Serpentine. The common room will be dressed in both Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor's main colours, and you will have one bedroom each with the colours of your house."

Sounded fair enough. At least I got my "own" common room, which meant fewer disturbances. Unless Weasley decided to bring his lot of friends, though if he tried I'd simply change the password so he wouldn't be able to get in. I could do that, right?

"However," McGonagall continued, alarming me. "You will share a bathroom together–"

"WHAT!" blurted Weasley.

"But Professor!"

"Professor, please," I said, speaking in a pitch louder than my fellow Head, getting his attention as well as the Professor's, and to shut him up. "We are of opposite sex's. I do not have anything against Weasley, though I do not wish to find him peeing, nor do I wish to walk in on him while he's showering."

"You cannot look through the glass, Miss Penelope," McGonagall explained. "Moreover, every other Head Girl and Head Boy have been able to make it work, therefore I expect you to do exactly the same."

She gave us both a stern look, so I rested my case. She did make an excellent point: every other Head Girl and Head Boy _had_ been able to make it work, so Weasley and I simply had to as well.

"Dismissed," McGonagall announced. I stood up and walked out into the hall, Weasley right behind me.

"How did you make Head Boy?" I asked him as he caught up with me. "Dunno," he shrugged. Certainly, neither did I.

"Serpentine," Ron, as he had asked me to call him, groaned while pulling his left hand through his fiery red hair. The door opened and we both stepped inside the warm room that immediately made me feel relaxed and at home.

There was a fireplace only few feet away from us, and it lightened up the whole room. Two big chairs in dark brown leather were placed on either side of the fireplace, and a sofa in the same coloured leather in between them, just pushed a little back as a little table had been placed in the middle of the half circle.

A little table was placed underneath a window on the other side of the room, and 5 bookshelves filled with books took up two whole walls.

"Looks nice," Ron commented and I nodded as I approached a sign, which read "Head Girl". There was a square hole in the wall and build in it there was a staircase. As I looked behind me, Ron had already disappeared and I figured he'd gone up his own staircase.

I skipped two steps up before I ran smack into something hard.

"Hey!" Ron grinned as he grabbed my arms to steady me. "Watch it, Kaya."

"How did you get there?" I blurted, finding his eyes in the dark. "Through the bathroom. It connects our rooms," he explained and I nodded in understanding. "Right. Got it."

I grabbed for my wand and lit the torches that hung on the walls. "Don't ever creep in my room, Ron," I warned as he passed me, grinning. "Don't worry, I won't," he replied before disappearing up his own staircase – again.

Shaking my head I continued up the stairs to examine my room. I was overwhelmed when the door swung open, revealing its inside. It was nothing like my old dorm.

In between two large windows was my King Size bed. My bed sheets were decorated in the blue of the ocean, and it looked as though I'd disappear in all of the pillows and soft mattresses.

With a girly squeal I threw myself on the bed, grabbing the nearest pillow and hugging it close to my chest.

There was a blue Ravenclaw banner covering a whole wall, while another wall was covered in bookshelves.

A huge desk was placed against the wall on the left hand side of my bed with all my books on it. It just looked absolutely marvellous.

"Wonder if Ron's room looks the same," I thought aloud, sitting up. I stared at a door, though not the one I had entered in. "Must be the door to the bathroom," I told myself, and before I knew it I threw the door open. To my horror, Ron stood there wearing no less than his boxer shorts.

Ron gave me a long stare before he broke the silence, "We should probably make those rules…"

"Probably," I replied, my tone several pitches higher than normal.


	3. Bloody Duties

Duties. Everybody hates duties – that is, if you're normal.

And being Head Girl, I kept receiving more and more duties. Today, Ron and I would be holding the first meeting for the Prefects at 9 PM just outside the Great Hall and it would be Ron's responsibility to make sure everyone showed up, while it was my duty to pair two and two to patrol. Such fun, right?

"Hey, Kaya, we're missing Malfoy," Ron said and I looked through my list.

Hermione Granger – Hannah Abbott

Ronald Weasley – Harry Potter

Blaise Zabini – Draco Malfoy

"Where's Zabini?" I asked, not seeing him in the crowd.

"Hospital wing," Ron explained and I, unfortunately, let out a short laugh. All eyes landed on me, and some were even glaring.

Whoops..

"All right, Ron you tell them where they'll be going. I'll go and find Malfoy." I gave Ron the sheet of paper with the instructions on and he immediately started sending people off, while I walked down towards the dungeons.

Everything was silent, and I heard my own footsteps echo through the corridor. It was bloody creepy, and I'm secretly scared of the dark, which didn't make things any better.

As I made it to the entrance to the Slytherin common room, I searched through my mind to remember the password.

"Salazar," I tried uncertainly. I really shouldn't forget these things.

Luckily, the wall bent to my favour and I almost felt like clapping my hands like a little girl.

I stepped inside, and ignoring all the looks I received I walked straight up to a girl I'd seen before. I believed her name to be Parkinson.

"Where's Malfoy's dorm?" I asked bluntly, pulling some hair out of my face.

"Who wants to know?" Parkinson asked in a snobby voice, and I almost felt like face palming her right there.

"Head Girl," I sneered, absolutely not in the mood for her behaviour.

"It's down there," a male voice further back called and I turned to him, slightly taken aback as I recognised Drew Matthews, my old Potions partner. "Room 5th on the left," he winked, and when I realised I was blushing, I quickly replied: "Thank you, Drew," before I hurried down the stairs.

1 … 2 … 3 … 4 … 5 …

I knocked three times on the door and waited patiently. There was no answer, and I decided to just walk in.

I pressed down the handle of the door and pushed against it, but it daren't move.

"Darn it," I muttered. He'd locked it. Guess he wasn't as daft as he looked.

I drew out my wand and pointed it at the door. "Alohamora," I whispered. I heard the lock turn, and when I pushed on the door this time, it gave away.

_But not smarter than me_, I thought and grinned, realising I sounded all too much like a true Ravenclaw.

Shaking my head I walked into the room, finding Malfoy almost naked, passed out on his bed.

Great.

I looked around, realizing he was all alone. Closing the door behind me, I walked over to his bed. Carefully I bent down, shoving my finger into the smooth surface of his muscled back.

Getting no response, I shoved to two fingers a bit firmer into his back, still getting no response.

"Are you dead or something?" I groaned, starting to shake him. He didn't show a single sign of being alive, and if it hadn't been for the fact that he was softly snoring, I'd check his pulse.

Groaning, I braised myself before crawling on top on him, straddling him from behind. Taking a deep breath, I raised my hand before smacking him in the back of the head, finally drawing his attention.

"Ow!"

"About time you woke up," I snapped and he turned his head to look at me. His face was tired and his eyes lids barely parting. "Penelope?" he groaned, clearly not expecting my presence. "I thought you were Pansy."

"Well I'm not. Now get up, you've got Prefect duties."

"You're on top of me, Penelope. I'm not complaining, but you need to get off if I'm supposed to get up," he said matter-of-factly, before slowly turning his body around. "Right," I muttered and started to get off, but he grabbed my wrist and pinned me down. I gave him a nervous glance, receiving a wicked grin in return. He'd clearly woken up fast. Just needed a girl's crotch – what a bloke.

"Or you could stay and keep me company," he winked and a pleasurable chill ran down my spine. "Can't," I stated as I slid off him and down to the floor, loosening his grip before retrieving my wrist entirely. "I got Head Girl duties, and one of them is to get your out of bed and get you dressed as you have Prefect duties."

Grabbing the end of his bed sheets, I yanked them off him. He wasn't wearing anything but a pair of snug, white boxers and I tried to swallow the lump in my throat unsuccessfully.

"Enjoying the view, Penelope?"

"Just get up and change," I sneered as I gave him my back, folding my arms over my chest, fuming.

I could feel his smirk on me and heard him stand up, dressing himself.

A few moments later I heard him cough neutrally and I turned, finding him in his Slytherin robes and his sleek platinum blonde hair perfect as ever. On his finger he wore a ring with his house's symbol on it: a snake. He was twinning it around his finger, eyeing me cautiously up and down.

"What?" I snarled, trying to keep up an annoyed attitude, while really I just wanted to get out so we wouldn't be alone.

I'd heard the rumours about Draco Malfoy.

"Where do you want me?" he asked, his lips twitching up in a smirk that made me feel uneasy.

"Follow me," I said in a curt voice, throwing the door open and jogging up the stairs. I could hear him beside me, so I chose not to double check. Stopping by staircase up to the owlery, I turned on my heel to face him. He stopped too close, interrupting my personal space.

"We are patrolling the corridors on this floor," I told him, placing my hands on my hips, shifting my weight to my left leg. "I'm patrolling with you?" His smirk was unmistakable and it made me just as uneasy as the one he'd given me in his bedroom.

"Dry that smirk off right away, Malfoy, and don't get any ideas. We will be looking for students and if found, punish them. That is all."

"Of course," he smiled and placed a hand on my lower back, leading me deeper into a corridor. I shook away from him, not wanting his touch. I knew nothing of it, but as I said before: I knew of the rumours.

_Oh, those bloody Head Girl duties…_


	4. Say You Don't Want It

I groaned as I looked on the timetable Ron and I had set up for the bathroom. I had first, naturally. Ron was the kind of guy who always slept in – barely making it to class in time.

Me on the other hand, suffered from always waking up early no matter how much I wanted to sleep in. Today I'd woken at 6 AM, and even though my time didn't start before 7 AM, I knew very well Ron wouldn't mind so I turned the knob and walked into the pitch dark, searching for the switch.

When I found it, I whipped it up and the bright light came on, stinging my eyes. I stripped down and lay my clothes in a bunch on the floor before stepping into the shower. Turning it on, I gasped. The hot water splashed painfully on my skin, and I quickly turned it colder. I had never been a person for hot showers, but my roomie was. He loved to get it as hot as possible, and me as cold as possible. Talk about opposites.

I quickly massaged some shampoo into my scalp before washing it out and applying my conditioner.

I looked through the glass at the clock, seeing it was only 10 past. I smiled, realising I had very good time, so I grabbed the body soap and rubbed it into my skin.

My head snapped up however, when the door was opened from Ron's side.

"Ronald?" I cried, "what are you doing up?"

"Oh, sorry," he mumbled, covering his eyes as he realised I was butt naked in the shower.

"Ron, you can only see my legs and shoulders," I muttered as I grabbed the razor.

"Yeah, uhm… Malfoy's downstairs. He wants to talk to you," mumbled Ron, and that's when I realised he was almost asleep. Poor thing.

"Why?" I asked, lifting my left leg and starting to shave it.

"He just said to bring him you. I dunno why, he didn't say." Slowly Ron removed his hand from his eyes and looked at me. "How are you up so early?"

"I dunno," I mumbled, not quite understanding why I was blushing. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that I was nude.

"I just wake up…"

"Well, I'm heading back to bed," muttered Ron and I nodded, watching as he exited the bathroom. As I quickly shaved both legs, making sure I got everything before I stopped the water and stepped out, wrapping myself in a white towel. Grabbing my wand from the sink, I made my way down the stairs.

I'd hoped Ron had been dreaming, but as soon as I saw him standing by the wall over by the fire place.

"Took you long enough," said Malfoy as he looked over at me, his posture relaxed. I glared at him. "What do you want? It's 6.30 in the morning."

"You were up–"

"I was in the shower!" I snapped, cutting him off mid sentence. "Besides, how did you know I was up?"

His only reply was a devilish smirk, and he pushed himself up from the wall.

"I want to know my schedule for my Prefect duties," he said, standing awfully close, interfering in my personal space. I cringed. "Why?"

"I want to make sure you're going to be my permanent patrol partner," he said in no more than a whisper, and I felt his warm mint breath on my face, making the hairs in my neck rise.

"Zabini is your patrol partner," I said, my voice stern and still filled with control.

"Switch," he demanded. Not asked, pleaded, suggested – he demanded it. His eyes were glued to mine, but when he seemed to notice I was wearing nothing but a towel, which was far too small, his attention broke. "Nice," he grinned, but I decided to ignore his comment.

"I am not switching. You are with Blaise Zabini," I said curtly before I turned on my heel. I was just about to walk away when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back, and I smashed against his chest which I realised was quite hard and muscular.

"Blaise is in the Hospital Wing," Malfoy pointed out, locking our gaze again. I tried to come up with a quick response, but failed miserably.

"And you patrolled with me last time, which – if I remember correctly – means I _am_ patrolling with you until Blaise is fine."

Oh, those eyes. That beautiful grey colour – and their depth. So much mysteries seem to he held within them, so much –

God damn it, Kaya! Concentrate!

"But remember, I'm Head Girl. I make the rules – I can _change_ the rules."

His arm brushed against mine, and I felt a pleasurable chill at the touch of his warm skin. I caught a gasp in my throat, silently choking on it.

"But you won't," he whispered, making goose bumps erupt on my skin and I prayed to the higher power he wouldn't notice.

"I won't?" I whimpered, angry with myself for giving him all the control I had only seconds ago.

He gave me a boyish grin. "Good girl," he snickered before standing up straight, allowing me free oxygen. "You should wear that more often," he winked before leaving for the exit.

"It's a bloody towel, you moron!" I shouted after him, but he was already gone.

"Bloody bastard…" I muttered, making my way back up to my bedroom. "He's an incompetent jerk who thinks of no one but himself and, ugh!" I threw my arms up in frustration. How did he dare walk into the Head common room and demand things from the Head Girl?

It didn't matter that he had succeeded – he shouldn't even have tried!

"Bastard," I muttered as I pulled on my underwear before finding my Ravenclaw robe and pulled it on. I looked at myself in the mirror, the Head Girl sign glowing. I stuck my tongue out at it. Being Head Girl was so much harder than I'd anticipated.

I pulled my all too long, chestnut hair up in a high ponytail and grabbed my bag before walking patiently out of my room, and making my way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

As I sat down at my table, I snatched a fierce, red apple and took a bite of it.

I needn't look up. I knew it was hit stare that was making me uncomfortable. There were barely a couple of people present in the Hall, considering the clock hadn't even hit 7.

For reasons beyond me, I looked up. Draco was holding a green apple, and he grinned sheepishly as our gaze locked. He lifted his apple as a greeting before taking another bite. His eyes were so mesmerizing it was frightening, and with all my might I looked away.

Why, and how, he possessed this power over me I had no idea. All I wished was for it to stop.

I held on to my apple as I stood up, exiting the Great Hall. Just being in the same room as him felt suffocating. I pushed past a couple of overly excited first years before I emerged on the grounds.

The fresh air blew in my hair, and I felt my whole body relax again.

I needed to gain control again. He was a Prefect. I was Head Girl.

I was the one with the control. Not him.

"He's got no control over me," I whispered, trying to convince myself. Unfortunately, I knew it wasn't true. It was a big, fat, disgusting lie.

"Who's got no control over you?"

I spun around, fearing the worst. Draco stood only a few feet away, leaning against a tree. "Are you following me?" I choked out, clenching and unclenching my jaw. How dare he!

"You looked quite upset when you left. Just wanted to check everything was all right with the Head Girl."

He'd pinned me up against the tree I'd been leaning my forehead on, and I did my best to look away from his all too beautiful eyes. Unsuccessfully, I might add.

"I'm- I'm fine," I stuttered, making myself seem like an utter fool. I gritted my teeth together, promising myself not to speak another word. I only made my own situation even worse.

"So?"

"So what?"

… There went that plan.

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"No," I said, clenching my jaw. I couldn't help but notice his muscular chest pressed against mine. My breath was coming in uneven gulps, and I was feeling highly uncertain of where to place my hands. They ended up on each of his shoulders, giving a lazy push.

I wanted him away. He was suffocating me again. At least I tried to convince myself I wanted him away…

"Want me to leave?" asked Draco, obviously having felt my pathetic attempt of a push.

"Yes!" I shouted, but no sound left my lips. Draco arched a perfect brow my way, and I tried desperately to swallow the lump in my throat.

He leaned in even closer, and all air left my lungs. I couldn't breathe. I grabbed the cloth on his shirt for support, and I feared that if he hadn't been pressed to tightly up against me I would've collapsed.

"Say you don't want it," he whispered in my ear, his warm and minty breath erupting goose bumps on my skin. I opened my mouth, wanting to tell him I didn't want it. That I wanted him to leave.

Unfortunately, my voice let me down. Nothing came out, not a single sound.

His grin was unmistakable. It was the one of victory. He knew where he had me, as did I. He knew I couldn't fight. _Wouldn't_ fight.

He leaned back, holding my gaze for a little longer before he turned and walked back inside the castle. I was alone. And I didn't like it.


	5. Just My Luck

I'd been avoiding him for a week. I'd told Ron I was out with a cold, which was a lie. I just didn't want to see him. Not only was he frightening, but he was dangerous as well. He was the Lion, and I the Lamb.

I was supposed to patrol with him until Zabini recovered, which according to my newly received letter wasn't happening in the nearest future. Apparently he wasn't recovering, and since Madam Pomfrey couldn't figure out what was the matter with him, he'd been sent to St. Mungos.

This meaning my plan of avoiding my duties, and Malfoy, until Zabini was back went straight down the toilet.

Just my luck.

"You up for patrols tonight, Kaya?" I heard Ron's voice ask from the other side on the door.

I stood up from my bed, wearing my heavy robes.

I opened the door to reveal my fellow Head standing on the other side. "Think so," I answered hesitantly.

Ron gave me a warm smile before he lay his arm around my shoulders, and together we walked down towards the Great Hall where, hopefully, not _all_ the Preferct's would be awaiting our presence.

As we came down the last set of stairs, I immediately felt the same suffocating feeling. I knew he was there, even before my eyes fell on him. He winked at me, causing me to blush. However, my eyes stayed on him the whole time, until Ron spoke up.

"We'll be doing it a bit differently today," he announced, and I looked down at my hands to take a deep breath. I looked up with a controlled face and continued where Ron had left off. "Two and two will patrol the corridors together for two hours. Ron has made a list with the times. You will be in your original pairs that you got the first day, so Hermione and Hannah will start."

I watched as Ron started handing out the timetables.

I saw a muscular, pale arm in the air and there was no mistaking the owner. "Yes, Malfoy?" I said, knowing I had to look at him even though I had no desire to.

"What about me? Blaise has been sent to St. Mungos. I've been patrolling alone for a week now, I would very much appreciate a partner."

Oh, that brat. He remembered very well our conversation in the Head common room. He just wanted me to say it out loud, so everyone would hear. The gleam in his eyes said it all. I glared at him, hoping it was covered enough so no one else would notice.

"If you would look at your timetable, Malfoy, you'd see who you're patrolling with," I sneered through gritted teeth. Malfoy looked down at his sheet, and his grin was unmistakable. It was the one of a boy who'd just gotten what he wanted. Everyone else looked down at their sheets as well, and I could hear several of them gasp. "Great," I faintly heard Drac- I mean Malfoy, whisper.

"You know what to do," said Ron. "Now get on with it."

He gave me a short nod in the direction of Hermione and I nodded approvingly before he walked over to his girlfriend. I myself wanted to curl up underneath my oh-so-soft bedcovers and headed back to my common room as soon as the chance was given to me.

Just as I reached the top of the stairs, I heard the echo of my footprints colliding against the walls. As I reached the portrait, I whispered "serpentine" and it swung open, welcoming me. I smiled as I stepped inside, hurrying up to me room.

I hugged my pillow tight, lying on my stomach on my bed. I wanted to sleep so badly before my patrol, but it just didn't seem possible. I looked over at my clock, 11 PM.

My patrol with Drac-… Malfoy! Ugh, why did I keep calling him Draco? My patrol with _Malfoy_ was three hours from now, and I needed some sleep. I wouldn't be in bed before 4 AM, which would only give me a couple hours of sleep.

I groaned as I rolled over in my bed, kicking off my bed sheets.

"Now that's how I like it!"

"Malfoy!" I cried, grabbing for my sheets again. Unfortunately, they'd fallen down on the floor and was out of my grasp so I covered myself with my pillow, as it was the only thing I had. "WHAT are you doing here? And, wait, HOW did you get in?"

"I know the password," he shrugged indifferently, and I stared at him with my mouth agape. "HOW?" I stammered after a short while of staring at him. He was wearing black trousers and a black tee, revealing his muscular arms, making my imagination go wild.

"Heard you say it earlier."

"You… You FOLLOWED me?"

Once again he gave me an indifferent shrug, and a half-heartedly laugh escaped my lips. "Wow."

My eyes glided from his God-like eyes to his strong jaw, down his torso and, wishing I had X-ray vision, I stared at it longingly for a while.

"Take off your shirt," I heard myself blurt out. Something else was controlling my body. I had no idea why I'd just said that. He was Draco sodding Malfoy! And I was alone, wearing nothing but my knickers and a white tank top, with him.

"Why?" asked Draco, taking in my expression. Clearly not even he had expected this.

"Please, will you just take off your shirt? I can't stop thinking-" I stopped myself before I made an even bigger fool of myself. "I need to just…"

"Okay, okay, okay," he said in a mocking tone, but I chose to ignore it. I knew I was giving him what he wanted, but I couldn't help it.

As his bare chest came in view I watched as he tossed his black tee at me. I stared at him for a long while, nodding slightly. "Fuck," I groaned and covered my eyes. "Seriously?" I asked as I removed my hands again, only to stare at his chest once again. "It's like you're photoshopped!"

Draco stared down at himself, before he gave me a rather confused glance. Oh right, he knows nothing of muggles… Oh, well. Too bad for him.

I placed the pillow back on the bed and stood up, approaching him slowly. "Can I just…" I didn't finish, and I didn't have to for him to understand what I meant. When my fingertips collided with the hard surface of his abdomen, a gasp left my parted lips. He was so flawless…

"Like what you see, Penelope?"

His voice awoke me and I retreated my hand fast, pressing it up against my own chest. "No," I lied. He knew I was, but there was no way I was admitting out loud that he was … sexy.

The fact that I'd admitted it to myself was already a miracle of its own.

"You're blushing," he smirked and I gave him what I hoped was a dark look. "I am not. Now get some clothes on, why are you shirtless anyway, I–"

"Because you told me to, Penelope. Not going to deny it, are you?" he grinned, but I turned my back to him and marched towards my bed and grabbed his shirt. "I did no such thing," I said, denying it with all my might. I was just about to toss his tee back at him, when I caught his glance. "What?" I snapped, feeling uncomfortably aware of my chosen outfit. If I'd known he'd pay me a late night visit I'd surely put on something a lot more flattering. Like the lace nightgown Luna once convinced me to buy, which was lying in my underwear draw where I'd put it two years ago. Wait, what? No! I didn't care how I looked like to him. This was what I slept in, I… Oh, whom was I trying to fool?

"Keep it," he grinned as he grabbed the doorknob and turned it. "A memory of me," he winked before leaving my room.

Oh, I was in so much trouble…

Not only did I now stand with Draco Malfoy's tee in my hands, but he was leaving the Head common room without it.

Oh, the looks I would get in the morning…


	6. On One Condition

I felt a hand on my bare arm, shaking me softly. My eyes parted slightly, and I narrowed as I tried to recognise the face. When I did I groaned. "What now?" I spat, turning away from him.

I felt Malfoy sit down on the side of my bed. "We have patrol together in 5 minutes," he said, drawing another groan from me. I forgot about that. Talk about ruining my day … night, whatever.

I sat up in the middle of the bed and stretched. It took me a little while to notice his stare, but when I did I crossed my arms over my chest. "What's got your attention, Malfoy?"

"Your outfit," he grinned and I frowned before looking down at what I was wearing. I hadn't changed since –

Oh, fuck.

I was wearing his tee.

Oh, why, why, why? WHY?

My cheeks were burning immensely. This was one of those typical moments when you wished for the world to just open up and swallow you whole so you could avoid the shame and embarrassment. The fierce shame and embarrassment I was feeling right now.

Deciding that trying to explain myself would just end with me making myself look pathetic, I got up and walked up to my dresser, ignoring his stare the best I could.

I grabbed a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a white, snug tank top. Closing the drawer, I opened the one underneath and pulled out a matching pair of white lace knickers and bra. I turned to Draco, who seemed very interested in my choice of underwear. "Turn around, perv," I snapped, and his gaze met mine. A devilish smile spread across his face before he slowly turned away from me.

Being as quick as I could, I undressed and pulled on the knickers. I grabbed my bra and cupped my breasts with it before I wrapped it around my torso. I was about to clasp the bra shut when I heard a faint whisper:

"God damn."

"Malfoy!" I whined as I spun around to see his face lit up and his eyes hungry.

"Can't you take a message? I told you not to look!"

"Seriously, Penelope?" Malfoy laughed, having great difficulty meeting my gaze as his was clearly busy elsewhere. "That's like telling a kid not to eat candy. And may I say, you're way better than candy…"

"Malfoy!" I shrieked, grabbing my bed sheets to cover myself. Unfortunately, as I let go of one side of my bra, it fell off and I'm 99% certain he saw SOMETHING before I was able to shield myself.

"Get out!" I screamed, terror clear on my face.

Malfoy sat perfectly still on my bed, clearly enjoying the view. Either that, or he was playing a memory I was certain I wished he'd never gotten.

"MALFOY!"

"Oh come on. I promise not to look this time," I drawled, piercing me with his gaze. How did he do that?!

"N-no. No! Get out!" I stuttered, knowing all too well I'd lost all my dignity. I should've known better than to trust him not to look.

He sighed, "Your wish is my command."

With that he got up and closed the door behind himself.

I stood still for a few moments, calming myself down. I let go of the bed sheets, letting it slip to the floor and I bent down to get my bra.

As I was fully dressed, I pulled on my grey Converse and a brown cardigan before I exited my room.

I walked down the stairs and when I still didn't see Malfoy, I frowned. Had he gone out in the corridor?

Shrugging, I opened the portrait and sure enough, there he stood leaning against the brick wall in a very nonchalant-way.

"Let's go," I said as I passed him, starting down the corridor to the left.

_Only two more hours to go_, I told myself, then realised that it wasn't much of a comforting thought.

I yawned loudly as we turned another corner. "How long have we been walking?" I asked, breaking the silence that had fell upon us since we'd started. "20 minutes," he replied after looking into thin air for a short while. "How do you know?" I asked, my tone drooling with scientism. He looked over at me and arched a perfect brow. "Guessing."

I rolled my eyes and hit him in the arm. "Ow," he complained, rubbing the spot my fist had connected with his upper arm. "Oh, yeah right. Like that hurt! You're made of stone, dude," I snapped, receiving a boyish grin in return. "It's muscles, Penelope."

I pressed my lips together as I crossed my arms over my chest and sped up my pace. Malfoy, of course, kept up with me easily. Why did he have to have such long legs?

I waved my wand and the clock appeared in thin air. I cursed as it glowed 2.20 AM.

HOW had he guessed it that correctly?

I could hear him snicker behind me, so I quickly made the clock vanish to avoid further humiliation.

"You should start trusting me," I heard him say. I could feel his breath in my neck. He was way too close, yet not close enough.

"I don't have a death wish," I sneered, trying to ignore the goose bumps erupting all over my body.

"You're too stubborn for your own good," he laughed as he grabbed me by the shoulders, making me stop dead in my tracks. His hands were burning the flesh on my shoulder, but – unfortunately – it didn't hurt. It was somehow comfortable…

I didn't dare turn around. I knew nothing of what would happen if I did. I knew I couldn't trust myself in his presence.

"Le- let go of m-me," I stammered, and I felt him laugh. He massaged my shoulders gently, making my whole body relax.

"On one condition," he whispered in my ear, his breath comfortingly warm. I gasped as I felt his lips brush over the sensitive spot behind my ear. I desperately tried to swallow the huge lump that had formed itself in my throat, but it stayed put.

He slowly turned me around, and I shut my eyes before his eyes could hypnotise me yet again.

"Open your eyes, Penelope."

As if I was a robot, I opened my eyes at his command. That's when I registered he was only a few inches away from me, our bodies brushing against one another. "What do you want?" I whimpered. "What's the condition?"

"Just admit it, Penelope," he sighed, the devilish smile back on his face again.

"Admit what?" I asked, not feeling the slightest bit in control of the situation. His face got closer and our noses were almost touching as he stopped and whispered, "You're attracted to me."

I blushed enormously and looked up in his eyes.

"What makes think that?" I tried, narrowing my eyes.

He snorted a laugh, offending me deeply.

"First, you tell me to undress–"

"I did no–"

"Don't deny it," he interrupted me, and I pouted slightly.

"Then you undress in front of me–"

"You were NOT supposed to look!" I snapped. THAT surely had NOT been my fault. "Oh, please," he grinned, brushing off everything I said.

"Just admit it, Penelope."

"Not a chance," I sneered and spun around, storming down the corridor.

I gasped as a blast blew through the corridor, blowing out all the torches and leaving me in complete darkness.

I felt the paranoia creeping up on my immediately, as I was absolutely terrified of the dark.

"Dr- Draco?" I stammered, panicking when he didn't answer me.

"Draco Malfoy, you answer me this instant!"

"Shh," I heard his voice say, and soon after I felt his large hands on my upper arms. He stroked them slowly, calming me down. "Afraid of the dark, are we?"

"Like hell we are. I blame it on all the horror film I've seen," I muttered, feeling a lot better knowing he was there. He heard his soft chuckle and it made me smile. The only reason I allowed myself to, however was because I knew there was no chance he would see it.

"What happened?" I asked, taking a step closer to him without realising it myself.

"Probably a kid playing around," he answered and I felt his arm tensing. He was probably taking a firmer grip of his wand.

Without warning, the torches lit once again and I found myself pressed up against Draco's chest.

I looked up carefully, hoping he hadn't noticed me. Which was unlikely, as I was pressed tightly against his chest.

He was looking down at me, half a smile playing along his delicate lips. He was so perfect.

"Come on," he said, and loosened my grip around him before he marched down the corridor from where that blast had come from.

Realising I was just standing there, my arms still outstretched as if still around him, I literally slapped myself across the cheek before I hurried after him.

Gosh, my plan of not making myself seem like some utter fool with no self-control was clearly abandoned long ago.

I felt like a dog: following his every move, wanting to lick him… You get the drill, no need for more highly embarrassing details.

HOW HAD THIS HAPPENED?

"Oi!" Draco shouted, and I snapped back into reality just in time to see Draco run around a corner. Confused and curious I ran after him, having great difficulty keeping up.

I turned the same corner as him only seconds later, yet I found myself absolutely alone.

A soft blast blew in my hair from the right, so I chose to follow that path. This time, however, I chose not to run. My paranoia kept me from it – I had no idea what could be hiding in the shadows!

I wrapped my arms around my tiny waist, feeling absolutely not at ease. I'd never liked my Prefect rounds, but I'd been able to get it around 9 o'clock, so it wasn't really dark yet. Now it was pitch black, and I was all alone – for all I knew, at least.

"Come on, kiddo. Think I'm going to buy that?"

The sound of Draco's familiar voice warmed in ways I thought unimaginable. It didn't matter that he sounded incredibly pissed off, because it was still his voice.

I sped up, and soon I saw the contours of Draco's body along with a much smaller one. He couldn't be more than a 2nd student.

"What's going on?" I asked as I caught up with them. The kid sent me a terrified glance. "N-nothing," he stuttered helplessly.

Draco snorted, "look behind you."

I did, and what made me caused an exhausted groan to escape my lips. "Seriously? Was that really necessary?" I asked, as I turned back to the kid, clearly not very satisfied. He gulped.

"Name."

He looked around himself in despair, but as his eyes caught Draco's threatening glare and answered hesitantly, "M-Mark McCallister."

"You better not be lying, kiddo," Draco threatened, and I realised how great he was to have in these situations.

"I'm not!" Mark choked out, clearly panicking. "I swear! I promise! Cross my heart!"

"We believe you," I said, catching his attention. Clearly he'd forgotten about me. "Run along now, to you DORM. Or do you want me to send him to make sure you do as you're told?" I asked, a hint of a threat hanging in the air.

Mark shook his head violently before he pushed past us and ran as fast as he could down the corridor, soon disappearing out of sight.

"OW!" Draco called out as I hit him violently on the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"How DARE you run away from me? I was scared to DEATH! You heard that? DEATH!" I yelled, giving him my blackest look.

He stared at me for some time before he blurted out a, in my opinion a very inappropriate, laugh.

"Oh, aren't you just the cutest," he grinned as he grabbed me around the waist, pulling me along with him to continue our patrol.

"Sure you don't want me to follow you inside?" asked Draco for the nth time, and I shook my head, trying to hide both my blush and my smile. "Yes, I'm positive," I answered, looking up at him.

We were standing in the small alley just before the portrait that led to the Head common room.

"Yeah? I could help you undress. And it's dark in there, you'll need me to keep you safe," he grinned. Clearly he picked up a lot more than I gave him credit for.

"I, uhm," I began, unsure of how to respond to this. "I think I'll be fine."

Draco pushed a stray of hair behind my ear, causing sparks to erupt at our touch. I looked up into his eyes, bathing in the elegance, drowning in their strength.

Believe me when I say that I noticed how his face was getting closer to mine. Don't believe me when I say I didn't want it.

Just as his lips were a mere centimetre away from my own, I turned my head, causing his lips to brush from the corner of my mouth, to the soft skin of my blushing cheek. He kissed it never the less, causing my heart to skip a beat and my knees to buckle. I could feel his lips form into a smile, as they were still pressed against my burning cheek.

I moved away from him and opened the portrait. Just before I closed it I turned to look at him, only to find him staring straight back at me.

"Good night, Penelope," he winked, forcing my to grip the frame of the portrait even harder to steady myself.

"Good night, Malfoy," I replied before I shut the portrait and he vanished out of my sight.


	7. The Perfect Combination

I lay silently on my bed, my head resting on his shirt. The smell of it was so comforting.

I hadn't gotten out of bed yet, and it was almost noon. Luckily it was Saturday and I had no homework, no assignments, no essays, no nothing.

So I could just lay there, my head resting on the black shirt that belonged to Draco. I could smell his cologne off it: freshly mowed grass, vanilla and strawberries. My three favourite scents in the entire world.

I hugged my pillow closer to my chest, sighing happily.

I knew what this meant, and I knew I was a fool for letting it happen.

I couldn't help but fall for him. His charm, his charisma, all of him was just too much for me. I'd fallen for him so easily, even though I had promised myself not to do so.

I didn't want to go get out of bed – all I wanted was to lie there and dream myself away. A dream-version of Draco was much safer than the real deal.

"What?" I groaned as a knock on the door interrupted my dreaming. My head snapped up as the door opened and in walked my biggest nightmare.

"What do you want, Malfoy? It's Saturday," I sneered, pulling my covers over my face. Partially because I looked like a complete mess, and partially because I didn't want him seeing it was his t-shirt I was using as a pillow.

"I thought you were a morning person." I could feel him smiling mockingly at me, but I refused to remove the covers. "Come on, Kaya."

"Go away. You're ruining my dream," I muttered, still not removing the covers. The air was getting extremely thin, though.

"What? I'm not better in the flesh?" asked Draco and I quickly removed the covers. "Pardon?" I squeaked. How did he know about that?

"So you were dreaming about me," he smirked, scratching his chin. "Interesting."

"I was not, stop being a prick," I snapped, my defence walls up. "I'm pretty sure I told you I had a GOOD dream."

He laughed at this, not that I understood why. I didn't seem to understand him much at all, really.

"Planning on getting out of bed or what?" asked Draco, changing the subject.

"No," I snapped, pulling the covers over my head again.

"All right," I heard him say, before I felt something heavy lay down beside me. I removed the covers and turned to look at him. "What do you think you're doing?" My voice had started out as an allegation, but turned into a mere whisper by the end of it.

He took a hold of my chin and, looking deep into my eyes, he brushed his lips over mine, along my jawline and up my chin. I could feel my heartbeat go absolutely insane by his touch, and I grabbed the clothing covering his torso for support.

I'd never before heard of anyone committing murder with the art of seduction, but then again; dead people don't talk, and neither do murderers.

My mind was trying to form a command; some kind of warning, but all common sense had left me the moment his lips had started to brush against my skin.

One of his hands was wrapped in my hair, slightly tugging on it so I would bend my head backwards. I obeyed, but I couldn't withhold the gasp that escaped my lungs the moment his lips touch the fragile skin on my neck. The touch was so careful, yet demanding. The perfect combination. I slipped my hands down his chest, letting them land on his abdomen. The hard surface underneath and his moan encouraged me, and I slipped my hands inside his shirt. What met my palms was hard, pure muscle. This thrilled me even more.

He was at the rim of my cleavage by now, and slowly kissed each of my breasts.

My moan was unmistakable.

He moved upwards a lot faster than he'd moved downwards, and soon his lips covered mine and I felt myself just melt away. His lips moved over mine, and I mirrored his movements.

He slightly nibbled on my bottom lip before licking it with the tip of his tongue, suggesting I gave him access to my mouth.

Not even hesitating, I welcomed him, clashing my tongue against his.

He tasted too good to resist.

We were standing on our knees now, our hands grabbing and squeezing anything grabable and squeezable.

His thumb brushed over my belly button, and I started to realise where this was going, but I wasn't able to stop it, nor did I want to.

One of my hands was on his head, grabbing a handful of hair and pressing him as close to me as possible, while the other brushed over his stone-hard abs.

I lightly scratched my nails down his torso, drawing a very pleased moan from him. It wasn't until my hand fell on the lump in his trousers that I realised what I was doing.

As if a switch was swapped to "OFF", I pushed away from him and stumbled out onto the floor, staring at him in disbelief.

He stared back at me, confusion drenched into his face.

"I, we- you, you need to go," I stammered, steadying myself on the nearest item.

Draco gave me a puzzled look, but I couldn't meet his eyes. I knew that if I did I would lose all of my self-control again.

"Leave!" I yelled, turning my back to him and folding my arms over my chest, trying to calm myself.

I heard him move away from the bed, and the light sound of the door opening.

Silence.

I could feel his eyes on me, but I refused to turn and meet his gaze. My eyes were filed up to the brim with tears, and there was no way I was going to let him see me like that.

The harsh sound of the door being slammed behind me made me finally turn around.

I don't know how long I stared on the wooden door. The only thing I remember is lying down on my bed and crying myself to sleep.

A light shake caused me to open my eyes, and they immediately levelled with Ronald's. "Hey, you." His voice was warm and soothing, and I closed my eyes again. "No," I answered truthfully and sighed. "I had a horrible night."

"Bad sleep?" he asked, cocking his head slightly.

"Mmh, that too," I mumbled and sat up. Ron stayed on his knees on the floor.

"You don't look too good – no offence." I smiled and looked at him. He was so sweet and caring, and so easy-going. Why wasn't Draco like that? It would make things so much easier.

"I believe you," I groaned and yawned. I felt like crap, so I doubted I looked any better.

"I don't want you to worry about anything today," said Ron as he stood up, brushing the dust off his knees. "I'll take care of everything. I want you to stay in bed and get better," he said and bent down to kiss my forehead. I closed my eyes and smiled. "You're the best, Ronald Weasley," I sighed, and I could hear him chuckle.

"Try telling my mates that," he murmured before leaving my room through the bathroom we shared.

I lay back in my bed and covered my face with my sheets, falling asleep once again.

"Ugh," I groaned as I awoke again. This must've been the nth time this happened.

Pulling off my covers, I walked to the bathroom to throw some cold water on my face.

I looked at my reflection for a while, studying my face. I looked … normal.

My eyes were neither puffy nor red, and my face as it used to. There wasn't a single sign of last nights happening – well, except the bruise on my bum that Draco had left. He sure had a firm grip…

As I walked back into my room, a noticed a note on my desk that I swore hadn't been there before. Slowly I walked over and picked it up.

"_Meet me in the dungeons tonight. I want to talk to you before our patrol. 7 PM._

_-Draco"_

"Mh, great," I muttered. He was he last person I wanted to see today, considering what had happened the night before.

My eyes regretfully landed on the watched, and it read 6 PM.

I had an hour before I had to go meet up with him.

Sighing, I opened my closet and searched for something nice to wear. I might not want to admit what I feel, but I sure as hell wasn't going to look like I'd just gotten out of bed.

I pulled out a pair of dark jeans that sat on snuggly, and a white camisole. I chose white underwear, considering the camisole was fairly see-through.

I knew it would be a chilly night, so I pulled on a brown cardigan as well, before I applied my mascara. I had fifteen minutes left, but decided I might as well be early. Better early than late, in my opinion!

Making my way down the corridor, I was just about to turn the corner and walk down into the dungeons, when voices I recognised erupted.

"I don't believe you," laughed Blaise.

"She's much easier than anticipated, mate. Almost had her last night," Draco's voice grinned, and I felt my heart drop like a rock. Any sense of hope I'd been clinging to disappeared along with my last heartbeat.

"Penelope, Head Girl, is easy?"

"If you know how to work her."

"Still, you haven't gotten her into bed yet."

"Just a matter of time, my friend. If I got as far as I did last night, there's just one more barrier to break and I'll have won the bet."


End file.
